The present invention relates to a waterproof key, particularly for locks of bathhouse locker doors, which can be worn on the arm or the like of, in particular, bathing guests.
A key of this kind is known, for instance, from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 70 45 397. The arm band which bears the key has a closure buckle whose pin itself creates the corresponding pin hole for itself. A special carrier is provided for the key. The carrier is developed as a pocket. Its wide side wall of larger area has passage slots and can thus be pushed onto the arm band. The pocket holds the waterproof key in position transverse to the direction of the band, which leads to a considerable protrusion on both sides and not infrequently causes injuries upon bathing. For use, the key, which is mounted with the handle side around a pin, must be swung out of the pocket, passing over special detent means, which however requires a certain amount of dexterity of the fingers.